world02fandomcom-20200213-history
United Eclipse Island Federation
United Eclipse Island Federation (as know as Eclipse Island, '''Horizon Language: 聯合日蝕島聯邦)''' is a country located in south. Information Location United Eclipse Island Federation located in south, next to Snozzland. States Sunset Kingdom, Horizon Republic, Eclipse Kingdom Cities Capital: Eclipse City Eclipse City is the biggest city in Eclipse Island, there are 4750000 people live here. Other big cities: Sunrise City, Octantis City, Polaris City, Sunset Port. Octantis City is the southernmost city in the world, but its impressive landscape make it have 1250000 people. Science Space and Aeronautics Pegasus Aeronautics and Space Laboratory Pegasus Aeronautics and Space Laboratory is the official space agency of Eclipse Island, it's one of the most advanced space agency in the world. Science Research Central Science Laboratory Central Science Laboratory is the national science laboratory of Eclipse Island. All the best scientists doing their science research here. Sunset Royal Research Center Sunset Royal Research Center was national research center of Sunset Kingdom. Now it belongs to Eclipse Island. Polar Research Octantis Polar Laboratory Octantis Polar Laboratory is the national laboratory doing south pole polar research. Polaris Polar Laboratory Polaris Polar Laboratory is the national laboratory doing north pole polar research. Same with Octantis Polar Laboratory, but it's located in Shu'ulathoi. Eclipse Island rent that part of land from Shu'ulathoi. Military Eclipse Island Army Eclipse Island Air Force Eclipse Island Navy Central Technology Laboratory Central Technology Laboratory is the laboratory doing military research. Big Company Union of Aircraft Company Union of Aircraft Company is the biggest aircraft company in Eclipse Island, most airplane in Eclipse Island are made from here. It was an union of 5 aircraft companies, but these 5 companies combined into one company. Rainbow Aerospace Rainbow Aerospace is one of the main aircraft and spaceship company of Eclipse Island, most spaceship (specially space shuttle) are made from here. Star I Space Company Star I space company is the most interesting space company in Eclipse Island, it's famous for its reusable rocket. National Anthem Lyrics: The long age union, our holy nation. Eclipse Island - Our beloved country! It's combine of Sunset, Eclipse and Horizon. May our country raise up again! (Chorus) Sing to our free fatherland, built by our ancestors! All of the people's brotherhood strong! Wisdom of the ancientor, wisdom of the people! Our great Motherland, we're so proud of you! The sun leads us forward, The moon brights our road. When they combine in one, it means our future! The lights are our hope, may it lasts forever. This flag will leads us to the victory! (Chorus) Sing to our free fatherland, built by our ancestors! All of the people's brotherhood strong! Wisdom of the ancientor, wisdom of the people! Our great Motherland, we're so proud of you! From cold southern island, to tallest mountain. May God protect our islands and our fields! Unique to the world, you are one of the kind. From past, and the now, and forever will be! (Chorus) Wild space and our dream, are opened for us by the coming years! Our loyalty to country gives us strength! Sing to our free Motherland, united and free. Our great Motherland, we're so proud of you! Rumor Some civilians witness unknown creature looks like pegasus, and some of them witness some unknown lights flying in sky around Starlight town. Government later released a highly secret military program to create creatures that can combat in sky and can't be detected by radar, and Pegasus Aeronautic and Space Laboratory announced those unknown lights are actually lights of new generation drones. Sunny Vostok has a crush on Princess Catherine Celestial, so he protests against the dating invite from leader of Kingdom of Khariza. Some people think Sunny Vostok will marry Princess Catherine Celestial or her sister.Category:Countries